When display control is performed on a display device (liquid-crystal display device, for example), a processing device such as a CPU transmits image data and a control signal to a display controller, the display controller performs image processing and generates a timing signal, and a driver operates based on the image data subjected to image processing and the timing signal. The image data is transmitted from the processing device to the display controller using an LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signal) method or a digital RGB method, for example. In any case, an error may occur in the image data due to a communication error or the like. For example, in Patent Documents 1 to 3, a method is disclosed in which a display controller performs error detection on image data received from a processing device, using CRC (Cyclic Redundancy Check).